


Ace Reporter

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, WestAllen Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris just got a position offered at Central City Picture News, the job she has been dreaming of getting since she was a child. On her first day Iris meets Barry Allen. Cocky, with a killer smirk Barry Allen is CCPNs star reporter and her new mentor. Barry and Iris have an instant connection from their first meet. Despite Iris’s continued efforts to try to deny the attraction, the fire brewing between them could no longer be contained and a passionate romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> It's hardcore smut guys :)
> 
> I actually wrote this a couple of weeks ago during WA Smut Week but forgot to post it here. Also those who are looking for updates on my fic 'Forgotten', I am working on the next chapter now!
> 
> Oh I also made a little picture edit to go with it! Go to this link: http://falling4westallen.tumblr.com/post/122465024640/westallen-week-day-4-thrustin-thursday-office
> 
> To see it!

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Doing this with him. Here. But Iris knew, despite continuously trying to force the feelings to go away, she and Barry Allen had an attraction to each other. A pull that could only be compared to the way the opposite sides of batteries were attracted to each other, a connection that couldn’t be denied for very long. So now here she was, shirt unbuttoned and hanging from the tuck of her skirt, her neck being sucked on by none other than Barry Allen. Iris wishes she could say she felt wrong, or dirty, but all she could feel was an intense pleasure and satisfaction.  
  
Barry had his arms around Iris’s waist. Her back was pressed against his chest and her neck tilted just enough to where he could eagerly suck on it.  
  
Iris moaned out and Barry blessed his lucky stars that the office was completely empty because he didn’t want to have to quiet her. He wanted to hear her pleasure, her moans, her screams.  
  
After leaving an impressively dark hickey on the side of Iris’s neck, Barry whipped her around to face him and lifted her up to his waist, all while backing up so he could press her into the wall.  
  
When Iris’s back hit the wall, the feeling of entrapment, of lack of control, only made her that much more turned on. Barry used one of his hands to lift both of Iris’s hands above her head. He pressed himself up against her, devouring her lips. Barry couldn’t get enough of her, and the primal desire to have her was raising inside of him.  
  
Barry’s cock that was pressed up against Iris’s crotch was getting harder and harder. And as Iris began to feel it push against her even more, she got wetter and moaned louder for him. Her moans tipped Barry over and he couldn’t wait any longer, Barry carried Iris back to his desk and wiped everything off with one arm, pens and papers falling to the ground, before laying Iris gently on the desk. As soon as her back was pressed up against the cold hardwood Barry was on top of her.  
  
His lips kissed down her body and stopped at her breast. Barry reached under Iris and unlatched her bra, and then threw it to the ground. Iris’s breasts were perfect. Chocolate and perky, her tantalizing nipples were rock hard. Barry massaged Iris’s breasts in his hands, and pulled on her nipples. Iris cried out in pleasure as Barry leaned down and began to suck one into his mouth, softly biting it every once in a while. Then, Barry moved his head to the other breast and gave it the same attention. By the time Barry had finished torturing Iris’s breast, she was already really wound up.  
  
Barry ran his hands down Iris stomach and to her skirt. He slowly unzipped it and slipped it off her, revealing the sexy black panties she wore. He could see how wet she was already, and he groaned with desire as he could smell her sex. Barry’s hands slipped under Iris’s panties and he touched her wet pussy, causing Iris to cry out and stiffen in pleasure.  
  
“You’re so wet for me Iris… How long have you wanted this?”  
  
“For so long Barry… So long.”  
  
“Yet you acted as if you couldn’t stand me.”  
  
“I was scared Barry. Scared you would hurt me or leave me heart broken.”  
  
Barry’s fingers rubbed up and down her pussy.  
  
“You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’ll never hurt you. You mean too much to me Iris.”  
  
Iris smiled and Barry leaned up to softly peck her lips.  
  
Inches away from her face Barry whispered to Iris, “So we have that understood?”  
Iris nodded.  
  
“Good. I’m going to make you scream now.”  
  
Barry ripped her panties off and got on his knees lifting her legs above his shoulders and buried his face in her soaking wet pussy.  
  
Iris let out a loud cry. She threw her hands above her head and gripped onto the edge of the desk.  
  
Iris tasted amazing, like tangy pineapples and Barry couldn’t get enough. He slid his tounge into her and Iris let out a loud shriek, “Oh Barry! Oh God Yes!” Iris began to thrash on the desk and Barry had to put and arm across her waist to keep her still. Barry rubbed his tounge on her clit slowly, and that sent Iris over the edge. Her back bent and her body froze in that position for a second. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth open in a huge ‘O’ but no sound came out. For a second it seemed like her body couldn’t comprehend the amount of pleasure that was coursing through it. Then Iris spasmed and cried out, “Barry!! Oh my Godddd Yesss"  
  
As her orgasm took over her body Barry latched onto her pussy drinking everything he could from her, and when she calmed down Barry took her legs off his shoulders and massaged her thighs to help her calm down. Barry looked down at Iris and her beautiful ebony body when suddenly he realized he still had all his clothes on.  
  
Iris watched through hooded eyes as Barry reached up and undid his tie throwing it to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then he slowly unbuckled and pulled his belt out, afterwards he pushed his pants and boxers down and off his legs, leaving him completely naked. Iris’s eyes widened as she his large cock. Barry knew he had a big cock, it was much longer and wider than most cocks. The numerous girls he had been with before meeting Iris frequently told him that he ruined them for most other men because they couldn’t put compare.  
  
Iris sat up and stood on her feet in all her naked glory, then she pushed Barry into the chair behind him. Barry was already hard a rock as Iris climbed into his lap and gripped his cock tightly in her hand. Barry groaned and leaned his head back.  
  
“Open your eyes Barry. Look at me.”  
  
Barry leaned his head back up and looked into Iris’s eyes as she continued to give him the best hand job he’s ever had.  
  
“How does it feel?”  
  
Barry was slightly surprised at a Iris’s new seductress attitude. But only slightly. He knew that he had seen glimpses of this side of her sometimes, and he remembered wondering where she let it out at. Now he knew.  
  
“It feels amazing Iris.”  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you Barry?”  
  
“God yes. Please Iris.”  
  
Iris stopped her hand ministrations and positioned herself over his cock. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, getting it wet but not sliding it in. The torture was too much for Barry.  
  
“Iris fuck me please”  
  
“I don’t know if you deserve it.”  
  
Iris continued to slide his cock around her pussy without putting it in her.  
  
“Iris please baby, I need this. I’m so hard for you Iris, please.”  
  
Iris smiled, “Well since you asked so nicely.”  
  
And she began to push his cock into her. Inch by inch she slid him in her. Barry’s huge cock stretched Iris’s tight pussy to where it was almost painful, but mostly it was the most pleasure she had every experienced in her life.  
  
Iris cried out as she took in each inch. “Oh God Barry its soooo good. Oh my God your cock is so big Bar!”  
  
Barry moaned out, “God your so tight Iris. I don’t know if I can fit it all in you.”  
  
“No I want it all.” She slowly pushed it in until finally she bottomed out.  
  
Iris leaned forward in Barry’s lap pressing her head, that had begun to sweat a little, against his chest. After she let her pussy adjust to Barry’s cock for a little bit, Iris began to move. His cock was so big that it seemed to hit all of her sweet spots over and over again as she moved up and down his cock. But then Barry hit her g-spot and Iris threw her head back in a gasping moan. Barry held onto her hips and helped Iris slide up and down faster, her breast bouncing in his face as he slammed into her g-spot over and over again until Iris tensed and screamed out her orgasm crashing over her.  
  
Something about Iris screaming for him pushed Barry over the edge and he picked her up and slammed her against the nearest wall knocking over a couple, of picture frames and fucked her over and over again until all Iris could do was hold on as another orgasm ripped through her petite body.  
  
“Oh God Baaaarrryyyy!! Please don’t stop! Fuck me Barry please!”  
  
“Tell me what you want Iris” Barry said as he roughly fucked her against the wall.  
  
“I want you to fuck me on the desk Barry.”  
  
Barry took Iris back to the desk and laid her on it. And climbed on top of her and he fucked her into the desk, and as she orgasmed again her pussy squeezed his cock so tight, and her screams and whimpers were so sweet that Barry couldn’t take it any longer and he quickly pulled out before orgasming all over Iris’s taught stomach with a loud shout of her name.  
  
Barry collapsed on top her. They were a completely sticky mess. He rolled them over so he wouldn’t squash her. And Iris laid her on his chest, completely spent from the pleasure. Barry kissed her forehead and let her sleep.


End file.
